


Закаты

by dead_bish



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_bish/pseuds/dead_bish
Summary: Микки очень любит закаты
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 1





	Закаты

_«Шесть часов. Пойти прогуляться что ли, а то скоро помру со скуки»_  
Именно такой была первая мысль Микки за весь день. В последнее время он очень мало думает. С чего бы это? Да не важно.   
\- Куда это ты собрался? Прошарить "свой" район и попиздить тех, кто неправильно дышит в твою сторону? - усмехнувшись и отвлекаясь от телевизора, спросила Мэнди, - ну и хули ты молчишь? На свидание что ли собрался?   
\- Какое нахуй свидание? Что, уже на улицу нельзя выйти?   
\- Можно, конечно. Просто странно как-то, три недели дома сидел, даже курил дома, весь дом, между прочим, дымом пропах, и тут вдруг засобирался куда-то.   
\- Мэнди.  
\- Что?   
\- Вот что ты доебалась до меня?  
\- Не доебалась я. Ты мне брат или кто? Я имею право знать, куда ты идешь.   
\- Началось, бля... - парень закатил глаза и поспешил скрыться за дверью своей комнаты, - ну, пока я здесь, она не будет доебываться до меня, - шепотом сказал парень.   
\- Я все слышу! Пиздюк! - прокричала девушка так неожиданно и резко, что брюнет дернулся и стукнулся мизинцем об «какого хера эта штука стоит именно здесь» тумбочку.   
Видимо, шепот вышел слишком громким.

Вот уже без пятнадцати семь. Микки еле отделался от пристающей к нему с идиотскими вопросами сестры, и, наконец, оказался на улице. Вдохнув свежий воздух (в воздухе после дождя есть свое необъяснимое волшебство, и Микки это любит) параллельно с сигаретным дымом, парень решил посидеть на крыше заброшенного здания. Кажется, его даже не достроили. Странно, что могло остановить постройку? Может, они поняли, что этот район не совсем подходит? Да какая, впрочем, разница. Брюнет идет туда не для того, чтобы думать над этим, а для того, чтобы полюбоваться на закат. У Милковича часто пролетала мысль, что единственное, что прекрасно в этом мире - это закаты. И ничего больше.

Кто бы мог подумать, что этот суровый южный гопник, хозяин района, тот, который как сказала Мэнди «пиздит всех, кто неправильно дышит в его сторону», тот, у которого на первый взгляд, нет ничего святого, и просто охуенный парень... любит сидеть в одиночестве и смотреть на закаты. Любит смотреть на то, как меняются краски неба: сначала они нежные и мягкие, как зефир, а потом становятся все темнее и тяжелее. Будто тот, кто красил небо потихоньку разочаровывался в своей работе, и решил, что будет лучше, если это закрасить черным и это никто не увидит. Но это не так. Лучше становится только тогда, когда этот художник решает добавить в черный белые и желтые, светящиеся волшебным светом, далекие, холодные звезды. Так думал Микки когда забрался по лестнице на крышу здания.   
Странная это была крыша, на самом деле. Она как бы поделена на две неравные части невысокой, тонкой, кирпичной стеной. Микки не раз думал, зачем ее вообще сделали (или не доделали). Но чтобы попасть на другую сторону крыши нужно было обходить стену почти по самому краю крыши. Брюнет ни разу туда не заходил. Да, возможно, он почти ничего не боялся (или просто делал вид, что не боялся?), но полететь с крыши ему действительно было страшно. Да он и не думал, что та сторона чем-то отличается от этой.

Немного свесив ноги с края и делая очередную затяжку, запуская едкий дым в легкие, парень ждал, пока край солнца коснется горизонта и этот самый горизонт станет могилой для солнца до утра. Да, он несомненно любит звездное небо... "Но закаты - это нечто такое, на что можно любоваться вечно. При этом, они каждый день разные: вот, во вторник был в нежных розовых тонах, в среду смешались голубой и нежно-оранжевый, вчера, правда, небо затянуло облаками, но они все равно были сине-розовыми и освещаемые светом заходящего солнца". (То, что Микки наблюдал за этими закатами из окна своего дома, не помешало полностью насладиться ими). А вот сегодня...   
Микки повернулся в другую сторону - такого он еще не видел. Это первый закат, где нет даже отголоска розового или голубого. Сейчас парень видит только заходящее солнце и огненно-оранжевое небо. Подумав несколько секунд, Микки решил рискнуть и перейти на другую сторону крыши. Не упускать же возможность полюбоваться на такой закат с разных сторон.

Микки понадобилось не больше тридцати секунд, чтобы обойти стену.   
Это ещё кто? Брюнет на несколько секунд завис, потому что не мог понять, что с головой этого парня. Но он все же понял, что это такие рыжие волосы, что сливаются с небом. 

И теперь, ни на секунду не задумываясь, он подошел к этому парню с пламенем на голове и просто сел рядом, свесив ноги с крыши. Рыжий даже не повернулся в его сторону, что немного удивило брюнета. Но он решил разобраться с этим потом, а сейчас он просто хочет насладиться невероятным закатом в компании незнакомца. Они сидели молча, пока художник снова не начал разочаровываться в выбранных цветах.   
\- Я не видел тебя здесь раньше, - сказал Микки парню с огненными волосами.  
\- А я тебя видел. Я каждый вечер сюда прихожу уже почти три месяца. Просто я всегда сидел на этой стороне крыши, а ты на противоположной. Ты никогда не заходил сюда. Поэтому и не видел, - ответил незнакомец все так же глядя на заходящее солнце.  
\- А как же ты меня видел, если тут стена?  
\- Я часто подходил к стене и смотрел на закат на той стороне.   
\- Ясно. Тебя как зовут?   
\- Йен. А тебя?   
\- Микки.  
\- Как Микки Маус, - усмехнулся Йен.  
\- Никогда больше не сравнивай меня с этой мышью, - с раздражением в голосе ответил парень и посмотрел на собеседника. В это же мгновение он понял, что все это время он смотрел на Микки. Но брюнет не разозлился из-за этого, а только немного завис рассматривая парня.   
У него были ярко-зеленые глаза, которые в свете заходящего солнца переливались всеми оттенками зеленого, бледная кожа, россыпь веснушек по всему лицу и... волосы цвета _сегодняшнего заката_. На чем был сконцентрирован Йен в тот момент? На том же самом. На голубых, как два озера глазах, на милых веснушках, правда, их было не так много как у него, но все же, на розовых, как вчерашний закат пухлых губах и на волосах цвета... _ночного неба_. Именно так подумал зеленоглазый.

Первым пришел в себя Йен.   
\- Никогда больше? Ты думаешь, что мы еще встретимся?   
\- Ну, мы оба приходим сюда каждый вечер, почему нет?   
\- Не знаю.   
\- Знаешь, ты мне понравился. Приходи завтра в шесть часов. Только на мою сторону крыши приходи, - неожиданно даже для самого себя сказал Микки.   
\- Хорошо, - снова глядя на потемневшее небо, согласился парень, и, немного помолчав добавил, - Я все эти три недели, пока тебя не было, сидел на твоей стороне. Там тоже чудесные закаты.   
А Микки молчал. 

На крыше они просидели всю ночь, обсуждая звезды, планеты, созвездия. Да, за эти три недели, проведенных дома, Микки почитал достаточно книг об этих самых звездах, созвездиях, планетах и о многом-многом другом (откуда эти книги только взялись в доме?). Поэтому вполне мог поддержать диалог. 

Они встретили рассвет. Йен сказал, что не очень любит рассветы, хотя они почти так же прекрасны, как и закаты. Микки вполне был с ним согласен. Часов в шесть утра, когда небо стало обыденно-голубым, и любоваться было не на что, парни разошлись по домам, еще раз напомнив друг другу о встрече сегодня в шесть.

Зайдя в свои дома оба почувствовали, что ужасно хотят спать. Поэтому, кое-как отделавшись от кучи вопросов и, захлопнув двери в свои комнаты и плюхнувшись на кровати, сразу же погрузились в царство Морфея. И пробыли там до вечера. Однако на назначенную встречу ни один из них не опоздал.

Сегодня, завтра, послезавтра и еще много-много дней подряд они так же будут приходить на крышу и любуясь волшебными закатами, обсуждая ночное небо, встречая рассветы. Они подружатся. А потом станут друг другу больше, чем друзья. Странно, но они благодарны за это не судьбе, а закатам...  
Парень, с волосами цвета заката, и парень с волосами цвета ночного неба.


End file.
